Halloween Bash
by Lifewise13
Summary: The Cullen's throw a Halloween Party. but things start going wrong when Bella gets texts from an Unkown number. Bella is targeted and no one knows why as the Cullen's and Bella's family try saving her. Pretty little liars/ Vamp Diaries/ Twilight
1. Vampire Halloween

**Vampire Halloween**

**BPOV**

I woke up to my phone blaring 'beautiful bride' I really didn't want to wake up but if I didn't go and get my Halloween costume Alice would murder me.

So I rolled out of bed and headed into my closet to get dressed as I listened to m phone play music. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and my black lace tank top, then I slipped on my black wedges.

I quickly brushed my curls then grabbed my wallet from my dresser and stuffed it into my over sized bag. I grabbed my phone and keys and was out the door. Looks like Mom is already at the Cullen's with Charlie and Joe.

As soon as I got into the Camaro and pulled out of the driveway Edward called. I smiled as I answered it.

"Hey you." I said softly into the receiver.

"Hey beautiful, I didn't think you would be up so soon. You on your way over? Lizzie, Ryan and your parent's are already here."

"Actually I am making a quick stop to grab my costume and then I will be right over. I didn't get the money for it until yesterday so I'm going now, so Alice doesn't kill me later."

I told him truthfully as I laughed a little, he found it amusing yet true.

"Alright sweet girl you be careful and I will see you soon. If you need me call alright?"

"Okay I will. Love you Edward."

"Love you too beautiful." I hung up and focused on the road.

The only reason I didn't complain to Edward about having to call him if I need him is because on Halloween a lot of loons and freaks come out on Halloween and well it's the perfect time of the year for people to get hurt, or worse…..killed.

And I know Edward is just worried about me, but he doesn't need to go crazy over it. I am a flipping half blood for crying out loud I can take care of myself sometimes ya know.

I pulled up in front of the Costume store and got out. The decorations an stuff around town are really looking good this year, nice and scary. But not as scary as what I am sure will e the Cullen's home.

I shook my head slightly as I walked into the store. As I made my way to the back counter where they hold costumes and stuff I saw the lady was busy and decided to look around a little.

I saw some pretty cool costumes, but of course there was the scary ones too. And my lord did I freak when I saw this one clown mask. Jeez I hate clowns, I wish they would just be washed off the face of the earth.

I was about to turn around to see if the woman was finished with the costumer when my phone vibrated informing me of a text message.

_**From: Unknown**_

_**I'm watching you.**_

I looked at the text with worry and fear in my eyes as I looked around to see if anyone was around and when I didn't see anyone I concluded it was just Lizzie or Emmett trying to screw with me. So I text Lizzie real quick.

_**To: Lizzie**_

_**NOT FUNNY JERK!**_

_**&Edward.:**_

I put my phone in my pocket angrily and whirled around. I squealed and stepped back a little when I came face to face with the scariest clown mask I have ever seen. I suddenly felt a burst of anger surge through my body as I stepped up toward the creep.

"Real funny asshole." I spoke through my teeth venomously. Before I walked past him and to the woman who held my costume for me and quickly paid so that I could get out of there.

Once I was in my car I let out a heavy sigh before looking at my phone to see a text from Lizzie.

_**From: Lizzie**_

_**What are you talking about Bells?**_

_**IloveyouRyan;) **_

My brow furrowed when I saw this. If she didn't text me then who did? Was it Emmett?

_**To: Lizzie**_

_**You didn't text me with an unknown number?**_

_**&Edward.:**_

_**From: Lizzie**_

_**No….why? Is something wrong Bells?**_

_**IloveyouRyan;)**_

_**To: Lizzie**_

_**No, no everything is fine. Just paranoid I guess. Um I gtg I'll see you in a lil. **_

_**&Edward.:**_

_**From: Lizzie**_

_**Kay bye**_

_**IloveyouRyan;)**_

If it wasn't Lizzie than who was it? You know what I don't care, it doesn't matter, everything will be okay. I'll be fine. There are all kinds of pranks pulled on Halloween this might just be one of them. Yeah that's it. It was just a prank.

I shook it off and headed to the Cullen's place. As I was driving down the winding rode I looked at all the different lights and cob web hanging in the tree's. There were also some fake bats in the tree's.

When I pulled up in front of the house there were cob webs on parts of the house with spider's there were pumpkins with cool faces on them lining the driveway all the way up to the front door. There was a fake coffin on both sides of the door, there were fog machines hidden in the bushes.

I rolled my eyes as I parked in the garage. Ya like I said, over the top. Not to mention Carlisle and Emmett in the back blowing up the stacked Jack-o-lantern, and some ghosts.

There was a dance floor back there along with some games. I shook my head with a smile on my face as I headed into the foyer.

And of course there was more decorations. On the table in front of my was three bowls full of candy. In the middle of the table was a cool spider tree.

There were more cob webs on the wall, fake bats hanging high in the ceiling and low down, with spider's as well. There was another coffin behind the table that had a fake mummy in it. There was were more cool pumpkins on the floor along with another fog machine, which must be in the kitchen and the living room as well.

There was a police caution tape blocking off the stairs so no one will go upstairs. It was also along the wall leading into the kitchen.

I started walking toward the living room but stopped abruptly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to find yet another clown mask in my face. I screamed bloody murder this time as I fell back on my ass.

Everyone came running into the room as Emmett busted out laughing while pulling the mask off. I looked at him with my best death glare and growled in annoyance as I got up.

"You're a jerk." I growled as Edward put his arm around me.

"I knew there was something I forgot to warn you about. Sorry sis."

"It's ok Lizzie. How about you show me what Alice did to the place before I kill him." I suggested to Lizzie as I narrowed my eyes at the still laughing Emmett.

"Good idea. Come dear sister."

Lizzie grabbed hold of my arm and walked me into the kitchen where I could see little pumpkin candle holders with spider legs along the kitchen floor. They were cute. On the kitchen table was a series of decorations.

There was a black little tray with plates, a vase of black roses, there was little houses with dead trees and pumpkins, there cobwebs with ghosts and lanterns, there was a thing of lollipop looking thing in a basket, there was a black and orange bat and pumpkin tree, there was another bat and pumpkin tree with some other things on it and different colors.

There was also a black and silver tree with some monster on it, there was a Frankenstein and black cat Japanese take out boxes with candy coming out of their mouths, and on the kitchen table was some orange punch and of course there was more cobwebs on the counter.

"Wow it looks great in here."

"I know right? Wait until you see the outside. That is where the dancing and everything else is. Come in the living room."

She said eagerly while pulling me into the room where the fog continued. There were more cob webs, another coffin or two, there was a snack table with little pumpkin crispies, candy trees, there was a pumpkin and witch hat decoration, and a glass with silver and white pumpkins and spider's in it.

There was all kinds of candy on the table and it was so cute. There were different colored lights flashing and of course strobe lights that might give me a seizure before the night is over.

"Okay how about you take me outside before I have a seizure."

"Oh man the strobe lights. I'm sorry Bells I forgot. C'mon lets get you outside."

Lizzie said in a rush as she maneuvered me outside, where everyone else was at setting things up.

"Hey Alice!" Lizzie yelled when we stepped outside. I blinked a few times so I could adjust to the new lighting. There were little bat lights wrapped around trunks of the trees while different colored balls hung from the trees.

"What's up Lizzie?" Alice asked from beside the bobbing for apples, wow.

"We might have a problem with those strobe lights." Lizzie said innocently hoping mom and Carlisle wouldn't realize she took me in there without turning the lights.

"Elizabeth Danielle Turner you didn't turn those lights off before you took your sister in there did you?" they both asked angrily.

"I forgot to turn them off." she said innocently as Carlisle walked toward me to look me over.

"I'm confused." Emmett said from beside the decorated snack table.

"Bella has seizures, frequently, if she had looked at the strobe lights for too long she would have had a seizure, therefore she cant go into the living room very much."

"Oh my goodness Bella I didn't know are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I insisted as Carlisle let go of me. I smiled at him appreciatively and he smiled back. He was wearing a white Hollister shirt, and jeans, with no shoes. Actually none of the guys were wearing any shoes.

Edward was wearing a blue Hollister shirt with dark jeans, Emmett was wearing a blue polo and some jeans, jasper was wearing a red Hollister shirt and jeans, Ryan was wearing a black and white polo and some dark skinny jeans.

Lizzie was wearing a black tank top with a pretty necklace, some skinny jeans and black heels. Ranee was wearing a red once shoulder lace top, skinny jeans and some red flats, Ally was wearing a strapless blue ruffle top with a belt, skinny jeans and some flats, Rosalie was wearing a blue top, skinny jeans and some boots.

Alice was wearing a pink ruffle tank top, some jeans and some wedges, Esceme was wearing a pretty white sweater, some jeans and some sandals. Mom was wearing a black dress and black heels, Esme was wearing a black lace top some jeans and some boots.

Everyone looked really nice. I looked around one more time to find there was no sign of Peter, Aden, or Dameian. They must all still be at work. I shrugged as Lizzie pulled me along to finish showing me the backyard.

There were of course more pumpkins but these were cool different colors with faces and without faces. There was another snack table beside one of the blow up. It had a black ripped table cloth that looked old with bowls of candy and little Halloween treats.

There were these little coffins with candy in then, there was little purple, silver and black pumpkins, there were these black candle holders, a black tray with a black skeleton head on it a wine glass with a skeleton hand on it and a bucket with wine in it.

There was this little light up glass ball with a three candle holder beside it, there was this white tree with little tags on it saying 'boo' 'trick' 'treat' all kinds of things and it was in a vase with a little raven on it. And strewn about the table was little vials with red, white, and black nerds in it labeled 'blood' 'bat' and 'poison'.

"Wow, this place is amazing. You guys did a great job!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face as I looked to the dance floor and the DJ table.

"You got a DJ?" I asked Alice as she walked up beside me with a smile on her face.

"Not really, I know how good you are with music and I need your help picking out some good Halloween music. Slow songs, party music, all kinds of stuff. Please Bella? Lizzie wont help she said this is your area."

"How is it my area she is good with music too!"

"Not Halloween party music!" she said defiantly as she walked away to Ryan. I huffed loudly and started walking toward the DJ table.

"Yay!" Alice yelled as she followed me over.

I sat down and was typing away on the laptop that was set up to everything and began adding songs to the play list named 'Halloween Bash'.

I put some Lady Gaga on there, some Chris Brown, some Ludacris, some Nicki Minaj, some Rihanna, some Usher, some good Halloween music, and a whole bunch of rock.

"Kay I'm done." I announced as I put on 'Not Good Enough' by Escape The Fate. Lizzie smiled wide as I stepped down.

"I love you!"

"Love you too! You'll love me more when Zombie Dance comes on!"

Her eyes widened and so did her shocked looking face. I smiled and winked at her. Me and Lizzie share a very good taste in music and there is never something that we don't like that the other listens to.

Except Justin Beiber, I don't like him and she does. Go figure. I smiled to myself as I grabbed a ghost cookie and took a bite. My phone vibrated alerting me of a text. As I brought it out of my back pocket I prayed that it was one of my friends.

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Your not getting away from me this easily. Go check your car sweets;)**_

My blood ran cold as I read the message and re-read it. I swallowed the bite of cookie I had just took and looked around to see only the Cullen's, some of the McCoy's and my parent's. I took a deep breath then started toward my car.

"Where ya going Bells?" Lizzie called from behind me. I turned around to see she looked worried.

"Um I forgot something in my car. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Are you alright? You seem a little…off."

"No, no I'm fine. Be right back." I said quickly then turned to go to my car. I hate lying to her but I don't want anyone to know what's going on, it's probably just somebody trying to spook me. Even though it is working.

When I got to my car the trunk was wide open. That's impossible, my car was locked, no one could have opened it. I checked the door and sure enough it was unlocked with my keys in the front seat, I swore I took them in with me.

I picked up my keys then went to the trunk to find a black box sitting in the middle of the trunk with a single black rose on top of it. I picked it up and quickly set it aside when a thorn pricked me. I sucked on my finger but it kept bleeding so I just ignored it and picked up the lid of the box to find a voodoo doll inside. I turned it over to see a small piece of paper pinned on the back of the head.

In bold Times Roman font it red:

**Dieing to know who I am? **

**You'll find out soon my dear. **

**Because now it is my turn to torture you. **

My blood ran cold and I began breathing erratically. Signaling I'm about to fucking hypervenalate.

I dropped the doll back in the box and slammed my trunk closed. I took the best calming breaths that I could and looked around to make sure that no Cullen, McCoy, or parent of mine was around before I headed back out to see Lizzie looking for me.

When she spotted me she took off at a dead run to get to me. She looked worried as hell.

"Bells you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine. But I need you to do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I need you to look up a flower meaning for me."

"Okay hold on." she said while pulling it up on her phone.

"Kay which flower?"

"Black rose." I said quietly. She looked at me shocked but looked for it anyway.

"Well it's got many meanings but the main one is," she paused dramatically while looking at me.

"Death." she whispered. I could hear my heart in my ears, who would pull such a sick prank?

"Bells why did you ask me to look this up?" she asked curiously as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"No reason. Just curious. I saw a black rose today at the costume store and I got curious. That's all."

I said as convincingly as I could while plastering a fake smile on my face. She still looked suspicious but she nodded and headed back to the snack table. I blew out a breath and took another bite from my cookie before going inside and sneaking into Carlisle's office to find a band-aid.

I quickly put something on my still bleeding finger and then put something over it. How in hell would a thorn on a rose make someone bleed so much. Jeez.

"You alright?" I jumped when I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me. I grabbed my heart with my hand as I turned around to see his hands held up in that surrender motion as he walked toward me with concern evident in his eyes.

"Bella sweetie, are you sure your alright? You don't seem like yourself today. I'm worried and so if Lizzie. If something is wrong tell me darling."

"It's nothing Carlisle. I promise. It's just a friendly little prank between me and one of my friends from California. She's taking it a bit far this year and I guess I'm just a little paranoid since Lizzie hasn't pranked me yet."

He looked at me suspiciously and I nearly cracked right then and there but I had to remind myself to keep it to myself it could always be a prank, and maybe it is Lizzie and she is just screwing with me, yeah that's it.

"Alright, if your sure. Now how about you go ahead and get ready for the party everyone else is getting ready go and join the girls in Alice's room."

"Okay thanks Carlisle." I said while giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Before running down to grab my costume. I walked back into the house and almost got to the stairs when my phone went off again.

My blood ran cold, my heart started beating erratically and I got even more hot than my normal body temperature.

_**From: Unknown **_

_**Halloween is the perfect time for scaring.**_

_**What do you think?**_

I started breathing really hard as I lowered my phone to my pocket tried to calm down best I could.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask from the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw the worried look on his face before he ran down to me. Once he was in front of me he grabbed my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked while kissing under my eyes as tears fell.

I smiled softly while looking up into his worried eyes.

"I am now." he smiled softly at me and pulled me up the stairs and to his room.

"How about you get ready with me?" he asked while closing the door. I smiled widely at him.

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys here is the first chapter of my Halloween Special i hope you like it! because lord knows i enjoyed typing this up for you! Enjoy! Anyone who reveiws will get a teaser for next chapter!<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Just Another Prank?

**Just Another Prank?**

**BPOV**

I was laying across Edward's chest in his bed after a glorious hour of him trying to relieve my stress. And boy did it work wonders.

I kissed his chest and leaned up on one elbow so I could look down at him. He was smiling widely at me as I smiled back. I stroked his chest with my free hand and looked into his eyes.

"You know if we don't get dressed before the guests get here Alice will kill us."

I whispered softly as I leaned over to kiss him once on the lips. He moaned as I pulled away and pouted cutely. I smiled at him as I giggled lightly.

"Five more minutes." he whined while pulling me down onto the bed and caging me under him. I laughed loudly while trying to tell him he was being foolish but he just mumbled 'I don't care' from the side of my neck.

"Edward! Let Bella go and get dressed! The Denali's will be here any second!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

This made me mad. I pushed Edward off me forcefully before grabbing my costume and going into his bathroom. Slamming the door in his face at his attempt to try and stop me and talk.

After two minutes of him banging on the door and yelling for me to let him in he finally gave up and went to get ready in his closet. I sighed as I pulled on my short black dark angel dress and put the wings on.

My hair was big and curly as always and my lips were black, black eye liner, and silver glitter on the lid of my eye. I slipped my black stilettos on and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was no where in sight so I put my stuff down and snuck downstairs.

Once I was downstairs I saw that the Denali's were already here and in the living room laughing with everyone. The strobe lights turned to a different setting so I could come in while we waited for the guests.

I really don't like Tanya, and Edward knows it. But yet he decided not to tell me she was coming.

I looked at the three blonde sister's standing side-by-side laughing and smiling at the Cullen's. Lizzie snarled at them before looking my way and her eyes lit up as I walked over to them.

I looked at the three sister's to see Kate and Irina smiling at me and Tanya looking at me with pure disgust. I smiled at the other's and rolled my eyes at Tanya before greeting Carmen and Eleazer.

Carmen was wearing an 80's punk girl costume, and Eleazer was wearing an 80's rock costume. Kate was wearing a bumble bee costume, the top was tied like a corset up the front, the skirt was black and ruffled out as the wings were yellow and hung downward.

Irina was wearing a leopard print corset and a black skirt. A matching bow tie, a tail, black thigh high stockings with leopard print heels, and leopard ears.

Tanya was the smuttiest of course. She was apparently suppose to be a pink flamingo. It was a corset like top with a short feather like skirt and a pink little hat with feather's on it, some pink high heels, and her boobs nearly weren't covered enough.

I looked at my sister to see she was in a white witch's costume and a white hat. She looked really good. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

She tugged on my arm as she started to move me toward where the McCoy's had gathered. I didn't even know the rest of them were here.

"Bellsy-boo!" Dameian yelled happily before pulling me into a tight hug and kissing my cheek with a loud sucking noise. I whipped my cheek before I stepped back and looked at him.

I started laughing immediately, because he was like a giant Harry Potter, and beside him was his Hogwarts girlfriend. Ranee pulled that outfit off nicely.

"You….look…good…promise!" I said between gasps. Dame just smiled and shook his head at me.

I smiled as I finally caught my breath, then greeted everyone as I looked at all their costumes, my goodness were they good too.

Peter and Esceme were Kermit and Miss Piggy which was absolutely adorable. Ally was Jasmine and Aden was Aladdin the street rat. And then there was Ryan, whose costume made me shake my head. He was a gangster, with a fake gun and everything.

"All of you guys look great. And Ryan, you need help." I told him truthfully as everyone started laughing hysterically. He just glared at me as Lizzie gave me a high five.

I shrugged as I looked around for the Cullen's. the first one's I spotted were Carlisle and Esme who were dressed up as Snow White and the Prince. I saw Emmett was Scream, and Rosalie was Lady Gaga.

I searched around for Alice and Jasper and was blown away when I saw Alice sporting an orange wig for Wilma, and Jasper was Fred, from the Flintstones.

I shook my head and started looking around for Edward, I needed to talk to him and apologize for the way I acted, but I couldn't find him.

Then all of a sudden a pair of white gloved hands covered my eyes and I was fucking terrified as I grabbed the hands with mine and tried to pull them away. Whoever it was wouldn't let go as the leaned in close to my ear and kissed it.

That's when I knew it was Edward. I smiled as I leaned back into his chest and excepted his embrace as he put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I love you." he whispered softly as I closed my eyes and excepted his kisses on my neck.

"I love you too. Sorry for how I acted."

"Shh, don't be." he hushed me softly as he lightly swayed us from side to side.

"Like my costume?" I asked softly as I tried to look back at him but he wouldn't let me.

"Mm, yes I do." he whispered huskily, I could feel his arousal and boy did it turn me on.

"Well since you have seen mine, why don't you show me yours?" I asked innocently.

He slowly turned me around and what I saw put a smile on my face. He was The Phantom of The Opera. One of the movies that I love and the book. I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Your so sweet." I whispered.

"So are you." he countered before devouring my lips one more time before more and more guests flowed through the doors of the house. Most people filed outside, some stayed in.

I saw a group with The Wizard of Oz costumes on. There were two playboy bunnies-Jessica and Lauren of course-two pirates, a wolf, little red riding hood, the mad hatter, the red queen, bat girl, the joker, my parent's were vampires and Charlie was in his police uniform.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at the rest of the guests costumes. I saw another vampire, a fairy, and a gothic fairy. There was someone dressed as an angry bird and the king pig. There were three Musketeer's, someone was dressed as Zorro, some guy from the X-Men, a girl was green lantern, another was this evil ice woman, spider woman, super girl, poison ivy, iron man, and then the last costume I saw scared me to death.

It was the same clown costume that I saw this morning that scared the crap out of me. And it was looking right at me as I walked with Edward to the dance floor.

I quickly looked away and walked closely to Edward. Once we were on the dance floor he turned me so that I was facing away from him and he then pulled me flush against his body. I smiled as we started moving in complete sync with each other.

I put my arm around the back of his neck and pulled his head down so that I could kiss him as we danced. We danced for several minutes before Ryan and Lizzie broke us up. Ryan pulled me off to dance and Lizzie danced with Edward.

Ryan and I danced for several songs before Lizzie and I started to dance. Me and Lizzie danced at every school dance we have ever had, and let's just say Edward and Ryan couldn't look away.

We laughed when the song ended and the boys' mouths were nearly on the ground. Ryan pulled Lizzie into the house quickly, probably taking her upstairs for a quick-one. Edward looked at me lustily but I shook my head as I heard my phone go off.

"I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear then kissed him quickly on the cheek. I walked into the house and up the stairs to get to Edward's room.

I sat down on the bed and checked my phone for any text messages. Sure enough there was one message in the Inbox. I swallowed hard before opening the text.

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Ready or not here I come.**_

_**No where to run, no where to hide.**_

My blood ran cold instantly as I closed the message and put the phone down on the bed beside me. I looked at the floor in front of me, just staring, shaking worse than I ever have, but out fear.

There was a sudden squeaking noise as the bathroom door opened, my head shot up immediately and I wished I hadn't come in. because standing in the doorway was the same clown costume I had seen earlier at the party downstairs and at the costume shop.

I screamed almost inaudibly before jumping from the bed and running out the door. I got most of the way down the stairs before I heard Lizzie yell my name from the top floor. I looked up quickly to see her and Ryan watching as the person came after me.

He looked up at Lizzie and Ryan and they looked scared as they ran down to try and help me. I ran quickly down the stairs and into the living room.

_Big mistake. _I thought helplessly as I looked around at all the lights and started feeling dizzy and sick, and I started swaying. Before I passed out I felt strong arms catch me, and I prayed to god that they were Edward's arms.

**EPOV**

"Edward! Edward!" I heard Lizzie yell frantically as her and Ryan came running toward me.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. What's wrong?" I asked while pulling my mask up so I could see better.

"It's Bella! Come on! I think someone took her!" as soon as those words left her mouth I was running for the house looking everywhere for my love. But when I didn't see her I got Lizzie to round up all our family and get them up to Carlisle's office.

Once everyone was in the room I turned to Lizzie and Ryan who looked worried out of their minds.

"What happened?" I asked as I began to shake. I'm extremely worried about her, what if something bad happens to her? I would never be able to live with myself.

"Well we heard a scream and came running downstairs. Bella was running out of your room with this freak in a clown costume, he had a knife Edward. He was going after Bella. We lost them in the crowd in the living room. We looked around everywhere but didn't see them anywhere."

She said unhappily while looking down. She looked to the point of tears. I felt just like she did, except I cant shed actual tears.

"She's kept this from me all day. I knew something was wrong when she texted me from the costume shop."

Lizzie muttered as a tear slipped from her eye. I looked at her in confusion as she looked up to me. Everyone was watching her as she pulled Bella's phone from Ryan's pocket.

"Bella has been getting text messages from an unknown number all day long. And then she asked me about the meaning of a black rose, I went out to her car and found one on a black box in her trunk. There was a voodoo doll in it with a note attached to the back of it."

I let out a gust of air when I heard this, I knew something was wrong and judging by Carlisle's thoughts he could tell also.

"Lizzie, you think you could sense where Bella is? We have to find her." Carlisle asked her worriedly as I sat down in a chair. I cant take much more of this. I need Bella in my arms, now.

"Karren, Joe, Dameian, Ranee, Ally and Aden you all stay here and watch the party, Charlie stay close to your phone in case we need you. The rest of you come with us to find Bella. Esme stay here with Esceme and we will send Alice or Rosalie or both to come and get you if we need any help."

They nodded and headed back down to the party, Karren hesitated before following Joe. I looked over to see Lizzie looking far off looking for Bella. She gasped loudly before looking back at all of us.

"I know where she is." she said softly. She looked at everyone in the room but her eyes stopped on me very last.

"The old abandoned house in the middle of the woods just out back. The place that scares Bella and me every time we go past it."

Once she said this we were all out the door at lightning speed to go and find Bella. We ran for miles before we finally came to the house. How it looked in the moon light made it look horrifying. Now I know why Bella is so afraid of this place.

I looked forward and walked into the house with purpose, everyone followed closely behind me.

"Everyone needs to stay together." I said as we started looking around the first floor of the run down old house. It was falling apart and there wasn't a shred of furniture in the whole place.

"Bella!" I called out as we searched through every inch of the first floor. She was no where to be found.

"What was that?" Lizzie asked while holding on to Ryan's arm.

"What was what baby?" he asked her as we looked around. Then there was a sharp scream coming from the top floor.

"Bella!" I yelled as we all turned to run up the stairs. Once we were in the hallway we found ourselves right in front of Bella and whoever was in the suit. He turned his head toward us sharply and held the knife up again.

Bella was laying on the ground bleeding. Carlisle will need to look at her as soon as we can get her away from him and back home.

The guy started towards us all slow like and moving from side to side as he got closer. Ryan and I lunged for him. This guy has rubbed me the wrong way and I wont let him get away with hurting my fiancée. You mess with Bella you mess with me.

Ryan and I pushed the guy back and he fell to the ground as Carlisle and Emmett helped Bella up.

"In here!" Lizzie yelled to them as Ryan and I tried to fight the guy off without getting hurt ourselves.

He stabbed Ryan in the arm and he cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The hovered over him and I saw my chance. I got up and pushed him with all my might, and he went flying down the stairs. I grabbed Ryan and pulled him into the room the other's had piled into.

Lizzie tended to Ryan as I ran over to make sure Bella was alright. She was leaned up against the wall, but Lizzie had already healed her leg. It will be sore but she will be just fine.

"Baby I was so worried." I said as I pulled her into my arms. She excepted my hug immediately.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I looked around to see everyone looked pretty spooked.

"I think I bought us some time. I didn't see him when I came in here. We have to make a run for it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I put my arm around Bella and led her to the door alongside of me. I looked out the door to see if he was anywhere close but didn't see any sign of him anywhere.

I took Bella's hand and led her out of the room. We slowly descended the stairs with everyone close behind us. Bella clung to my side for dear life. The poor thing is terrified.

_Edward, he said he brought me here to kill me. _

Bella thought directly to me. I looked at her and she nodded her head in confirmation. I kissed her temple. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I looked from side to side before leading Bella and everyone else to the front of the house.

All of a sudden Bella was out of my grasp and screaming . I looked down to see my angel being pulled across the floor by the creep trying to kill her.

"Bella!" I yelled along with Lizzie, and some of the other's.

Emmett and I ran toward her and started pulling her away from him best we could without hurting her. It was a pretty big struggle, the guys was strong.

As we pulled her closer toward us she was screaming and crying like mad.

"Jasper!" I yelled for my brother's help. He was over quicker than the flash and punched the guy, and he instantly let go of Bella. Once out of his grasp and pulled her to her feet. I pulled her into my arms and we made a mad dash to the house.

Thankfully when we made it back the only people left at the house were the McCoy's, the Denali's and Bella's parents.

I put Bella down as soon as we made it to my room. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone. I just wanted to be with Bella.

"Edward. I was so scared tonight."

She whispered as I pulled her close to me on my bed.

"I was too baby. I was too. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought someone was pranking me. I don't know."

"Well don't keep anything like that from me again baby. Please."

"I wont I promise. I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick."

"Okay. Hurry back." I kissed her temple before she crawled over me to get to the bathroom.

I'm so glad I have my girl back, I was so worried I would never see her again. Carlisle will have to check her out in the morning because of that seizure. I got up real quick to change into something more comfortable and when I came back Bella was in her pajamas and looked scared.

_Oh no. _

I got down on my knees in front of her and saw she had her phone in her hands.

"It isn't over." she whispered brokenly as tears spilled from her eyes. I quickly took the phone in my hands and felt my body go rigid as I read the text message.

_**From: Unknown**_

_**You cant get rid of me that easily.  
><strong>__**I will find you.  
><strong>__**And I will kill you.  
><strong>__**You cant hide. **_

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys hope you liked this little halloween speical! i might finish it if anyone would like! if i get a lot of reviews i will expand it i promise! but i need loads of reviews. <strong>

**R&R**


End file.
